rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Death
The Red Death is a vast dragon and the primary antagonist from the film How to Train Your Dragon. ''The Red Death is by far Pitch's largest and physically strongest ally, surpassing Mor'du by far. Red Death has the third highest intelligence in the group behind Pitch and Mother Gothel. Appearance At least 180 ft long, the Red Death is less of a creature and more of a landscape. Its official sex is not known but it is assumed to be a female as it is refered to by Astrid as a "Queen." It is immensly strong, has a shot limit of 6 and has a petrifying fear factor. It's vast size gives it thick armour and a massive strength. Unfortunately, it is this very size that is the Red Death's Achilles Heel. The mass of the Red Death means that it is an extremely slow creature. The size also makes it difficult for it to hide. The Red Death is forced to hide within mountains... until it gets too big for them! Personality Being a non-sapient creature, the Red Death has little more to it's personality then an innate desire for destruction and revenge. It appears to be an unintelligent lifeform, but it does seem to have a small amount of awareness. When chasing Toothless and Hiccup through the clouds, the Red Death narrowed it's eyes, suggesting that it knew who it was chasing and had a desire to finish them off instead of just killing them. Powers and Abilities While the Red Death does not possess any magical powers, it is still a dragon and like all dragons it has the ability to breath fire. The firejets the Red Death conjures are so hot, they start of as blue. Not only that but they are also wide enough to take out an entire armada of viking ships. Though it is very large and the wings it possesses are tiny in comparison to it's body, the Red Death is capable of flight. As an Alpha-Dragon, the Red Death has the ability to control other dragons through sight and sound. This ability does not seem to be as powerful as a Bewilderbeast's, as when the Hooligans stormed Helheim's Gate, all of the other dragons fled and the Red Death came to destroy them himself. He also did not seem to be able to control Toothless and the other rider's dragons as they were fighting, hinting that this requires heavy concentration. The Red Death is massive and as such is equipped with a massive strength, giving it the power to bust through solid rock walls. The size of the Red Death also gives it an extremely thick hide which acts as a massive shield against attacks of any kind from physical to magical. However, like all dragons, the Red Death is not so fireproof on the inside and a well-timed fire blast can finish it off. Because Berk has been at war with dragons for generations, it is possible that the Red Death's natural lifespan could be considerably greater than any human, though this was never confirmed. Role in the Crossover As the antagonist to one of the Big Four's original films, the Red Death is considered to be one of the four primary antagonists of the fandom, his sheer size and raw power more than enough to challenge the forces of good. Since the release of ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, the Red Death is considered interchangable with Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast. Relationships To see Red Death's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Red Death's pairings, click here. Role in the Books In the first book, the Green Death arrives on long beach with a smaller Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus (which it eats later on). Hiccup is sent to meet with it and asks if it comes in peace or war as he is the only one who can speak Dragonese. When Hiccup says his name the dragon shivers subconsciously it seems however that Hiccup did not notice it nor did the Green Death itself. The dragon says he comes in peace but that he's still going to eat them all regardless. The Green Death and Hiccup discuss Singing Suppers, but during the conversation the Green Death moves in to eat Hiccup. Just as this happens the Green Death yawns, and decides he's too tired to eat Hiccup right now, stating that he should come back in a few hours to be eaten. Hiccup then leaves and tells the tribe that the Green Death, while coming in peace, will still eat them. With the help of the other Hooligan and Meathead boys and their dragons, Hiccup creates a plan to kill the Green Death with the help of a second Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, the Purple Death, which they trick into helping them. In the following battle the Purple Death is killed but the Green Death is fatally wounded. In anger, the Green Death swallows Hiccup whole. Fortunately, Hiccup avoids being digested by getting caught on a Roman spear stuck in the dragon's throat. While inside the Green Death, Hiccup discovers the fire holes (a dragon's source of fire) and blocks them with his helmet. Due to this, the Green Death blows up when it tries to burn Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless. Its death makes Hiccup a hero in the eyes of his tribe. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Nico Marlett, Carlos Grangell, Simon Otto, David Soren and Shane Prigmore) '' 587px-Red_Death_Concept_Artwork1.jpg 520px-Red_Death_Concept1.jpg Darren_Webb_04.jpg Shannon_Tindle_02.jpg Red_Death_concept_art.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Primary Character Category:Antagonists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Deceased